Volvamos a apostar
by Another-mind
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura no logran ponerse de acuerdo sobre quién de los dos es mejor entrenador en los juegos de Pokémon ¡Ahora se enfrentarán con sus gameboy! El perdedor deberá darle un regalo al que gane ¿Quién será el mejor? (Oneshot-UA)


_La edad de los personajes no pasa los 15-16 años._

_UA. Ambiente escolar._

* * *

**Volvamos a apostar**

* * *

– Oye Sasuke-kun ¿recuerdas la competencia de la que hablamos, no?

– Claro que si molestia – respondió con una media sonrisa.

– Bien, porque voy a destrozarte– dijo mientras se alejaba riendo por los pasillos.

Sasuke y Sakura eran amigos, mejores amigos, había sido así desde niños. Además ambos poseían un gusto particular, amaban Pokémon, especialmente los juegos de GameBoy.

Hacia dos semanas habían tenido una discusión muy acalorada sobre los mejores Stats para un equipo y sobre quien era mejor entrenando un Squartle, pero no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo. Llegaron a la conclusión de que todo debía resolverse en una pelea Pokémon, decidieron entrenar al mismo equipo y así, probar de una vez por todas quien era superior.

Para comenzar la competencia tenían que alcanzar el nivel 100, en el transcurso, no debían hablar sobre su progreso en el juego ni espiar al otro, sin embargo, Sakura lo provocaba y tiraba indirectas alegando superioridad cada vez que veía una oportunidad.

El día habían llegado y quedaron de encontrarse en el patio de su instituto antes de que comenzaran sus clases.

– ¿Qué te parece si ponemos otras condiciones? –dijo la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba en el pasto.

– ¿De qué condiciones hablas? –Sasuke la siguió.

–Mmh bueno –dijo pensativa –Creo que para añadirle un poco de emoción deberíamos apostar algo.

– ¿Acaso no es ya lo suficientemente emocionante? –Para él lo era, ya que siempre quiso saber quién de los dos era mejor.

–Por supuesto que no, sé que ganaré– respondió arrogante la muchacha.

–Hmp– dijo rodando los ojos.

–Vamos Sasuke-kun– dijo pinchando su brazo – Será divertido – Sakura sonreía.

–Tsk. De todas formas harás lo que quieras – dijo mientras sacaba su gameboy.

– Entonces está decidido, si yo gano me darás una sorpresa y si tu ganas seré yo la que te de algo.

Ese último comentario de la pelirrosa hizo sonrojar el estoico rostro de Sasuke Uchiha.

– Eres una molestia.– dijo mirando hacia otro lado –Comencemos o perderemos la primera clase.

– Sí, sí, – dijo mientras prendía su propio dispositivo –prepárate Sasuke-kun.

Se conectaron y el juego dio inicio, sin saberlo ambos habían elegido el mismo Pokémon como primer contrincante, Tyranitar.

–Sasuke-kun –dijo la muchacha con un puchero – esto es injusto, por favor no vayas a usar Terremoto.

– ¿Por qué te haría caso?

–Vamos no seas así…

–Está bien. – Sasuke sabía que sería su oportunidad para tomar ventaja, pues Tyranytar como pokémon de tipo roca es débil ante ataques de tipo tierra. Sin embargo tuvo que ceder ante la muchacha de inocente mirada.

Sakura se sonrió internamente. Después que Sasuke lanzó un ataque que no le hizo ni cosquillas a su Pokémon, ella usó el tan temido Terremoto dejando al monstruo de Sasuke K.O.

– Hmp. Maldita manipuladora.

– Fue tu decisión Sasuke-kun – alegó con una sonrisa inocente.

El timbre que anunciaba la primera clase había hecho eco entre los pasillos, pero ellos estaban demasiado concentrados, no querían parar hasta llegar a la batalla más importarte, Blastoise vs Blastoise.

Al fin se decidiría quien era el mejor. Ambos iban emparejados y ese era el último de ambos. Tortuga vs Tortuga. Pokémon de agua vs Pokémon de agua.

Sakura fue la primera en atacar, usó Tóxico, logrando así que el Blastoise enemigo sufriera envenenamiento. Eso era mortal debido a que en las salas de batalla no es permitido el uso de pociones y antídotos.

–Usar veneno es de escoria –dijo Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Claro que no, es solo un simple ataque...–frunció su seño– lo que pasa es que no puedes aceptar que estas a punto de perder.

–Yo no perderé…

Ambos seleccionaron el último ataque, el que definiría todo. El Pokémon de Sakura era más veloz asique asestó primero el golpe, derrotando a su rival.

–Maldición –gruño Sasuke.

– ¡Siiiii gané! Soy mejor entrenadora que tú.

–Molestia – dijo un Sasuke enojado mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía al interior del instituto. Sakura lo siguió.

–Vamos Sasuke-kun, no te enojes –hablo calmadamente la muchacha –Además recuerda que fuiste tú el que me enseño a jugar. Algún día debía superarte.

Sasuke volvió a gruñir.

–Oye Sasuke-kun –ella paró su andar mientras sostenía por el brazo al muchacho. Sasuke giró su rostro levemente para escucharla.

–Recuerda que debes darme algo, ya que yo gané.

Sasuke la encaró con una cara molesta, pensaba en su venganza, nadie le ganaba a Sasuke Uchiha y salía ileso.

Sin darse cuenta su rostro estaba muy cerca del de la pelirrosa, no le tomó importancia hasta que notó como la respiración de ella chocaba fuertemente en su cuello. Ambos se miraban fijamente, Sasuke se dejó embelesar por los verdes ojos de la adolescente y por la dulce esencia que desprendía, olvidando el enojo anterior.

Había notado hace mucho tiempo la belleza de Sakura, pero decidió ignorarlo, pensó que eran sus hormonas y eso, sin embargo, tenerla tan cerca lo estaba matando. Se dejó llevar por sus deseos internos, no reprimió sus instintos e hizo algo que quiso hacer desde que descubrió que Sakura era mujer y él hombre. Tomó delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos y la beso, lento pero intenso.

Al separarse ambos estaban sonrosados y algo agitados. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado felicitándose internamente por no reprimirse.

Sakura estaba algo aturdida por el beso y aun más por la sorpresa.–Podría haberlo hecho mejor, este es solo mi primer beso. –dijo tímidamente.

–No te preocupes por eso, así fue perfecto. Ahora vamos antes de que empiece la siguiente clase.– Sasuke sonreía genuinamente mientras agarraba la mano de su futura novia y la llevaba casi a rastras por los pasillos. Aceptar esa estúpida apuesta había sido la mejor decisión de toda su vida.

Antes de ingresar al salón, se giró solo un poco y susurró – Volveremos a apostar Sa-ku-ra.

Ella se estremeció y su rostro tomó el color de un tomate.

Definitivamente volverían a apostar.

* * *

*****ESCENA EXTRA*****

* * *

Itachi se dirigía a la biblioteca pensando en que material usaría para preparar su clase. Jamás iba a confesar que aceptó el puesto de profesor en el instituto de Konoha para ver más de cerca a su hermanito, pues Sasuke se enojaría por actuar tan sobreprotector. Itachi solo quería apreciar como crecía su pequeño hermano.

Al doblar por uno de los pasillos presenció una escena que jamás creyó ver tan pronto. Su hermanito besaba a su amiga del pelo rosa, ahí, en el pasillo, con el riesgo de que cualquiera los vea. Eso significaba que ya habían asumido los sentimientos que tenían por el otro, porque si, para nadie era secreto que esos dos terminarían juntos en algún momento.

Itachi se emocionó y una lágrima cayó por su rostro –Ah… mi hermanito está creciendo –dijo exhalando un suspiro.

Ya en casa le daría una charla sobre lo mal que estaba saltarse las clases para andar haciendo "cositas" con su novia.

Otro suspiro. _– ¿me pregunto si él sabrá sobre las abejas y las flores?_ – Pensó preocupado –_Tendré que hablar seriamente con él, estúpido hermano menor._

–El trabajo de un hermano mayor nunca acaba. –susurró mientras se alejaba en busca de otro camino hacia la biblioteca para no interrumpir.

* * *

**Holaa! espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura... Es una pequeña historia que nació mientras jugaba pokémon rojo fuego jeje**

**¿dudas?¿sugerencias? dejalo en un review, sería de mucha ayuda. **

**Gracias por leer...**

**Hasta la próxima n.n)/**


End file.
